Movie Night
by Laine Whitlock
Summary: Watching movies at the Evans Estate. Alone. What can happen? on definite hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Hey! Haven't written for _a long time_. Let's see, I had _MAJOR_ writer's block. I was also busy with exams. Although you may have noticed that I'm frequently online. Well, here's my first attempt to write an _HSM _story; namely one with a _Ryella_ pairing. Take note: Please excuse me if I have _majorly_ lame ideas (I hope not ). But this is also my first try to make an actual story with hopefully, 3 or 4 chapters. So that's it!!

**Disclaimer: **No. I do not own HSM! That line's too used up don't you think?! ;)

* * *

**-Chapter 1: Plans?**

…You'd think of Gabriella as Ms.-Always-Attentive-Even-In-The-Most-Boring-Lessons-Or-Discussions. But these past few days, that attitude slowly wore off. Today was Friday, everybody was waiting for the dismissal bell to ring; Gabriella was anxious for it to happen. While Ms. Darbus was droning on about "The Hamlet" or something, she (Gabriella) was too absorbed in her thoughts. Namely things about what-to-do this weekend.

"Now, I'm sure all of you know that William Shakespeare wrote this very, shall we say, interesting story. Am I right?" Their homeroom teacher spoke. "Yes, Ms. Darbus," was the reply heard from the students in an obviously bored voice. "If that subject is already clear to you, let us delve deeper into the world of litera-"

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGG!!

"Whoo!! Alright man! We're officially free!!" Chad shouted which had contrasted with the shrill ring of the bell. Troy, who was sitting in front of Chad turned around and gave him a high-five. They were the first to run out of the room. "BOLTON! DANFORTH! Come back here!"

"_Uh-oh, that does not sound good," _Troy thought nervously as he stopped and shifted his gaze back at their teacher. Chad did the same, and timidly walked back to their room. "You two are a menace! No going home early today. Detention for both of you!" Ms. Darbus was seriously angry. "Must I always remind you of proper behavior?"

"No ma'am." They answered together.

"_Well, so much for plans with Gabby," _Troy thought. He had an almost worried look in his eyes. After all, today is that day. He was supposed to accompany Gabby at the Evans house-hold. Apparently, only three of them were free. And now those _two _will have to _spend the night together_. _**Alone**_. Watching tonight's movie theme. "The rest of the class, you are free to go."

* * *

At their lockers, Taylor and Gabriella met up, they were stuffing their things back to their lockers. "Now that, was humiliating! Could you believe their behavior?" Taylor said in an almost disgusted way. "Well, they are who they are Tay. Can't do anything about it," Gabriella answered. "But still-"

"Hey Gabby!" A familiar voice rang out.

"Hi Ry!" Gabriella greeted cheerfully. "I better go now, Gabriella. I still have to do some things at home. Yeah, I'm still kinda' sorry I can't attend it today." Taylor said in the form of goodbye. Taylor closed her locker and walked away.

"Gabby, are we still on for movie night today?" Ryan asked. "Of course Ryan, missing movie night is like breaking the ten-commandments already." Gabriella giggled. "But it's kinda' different this time, I mean; it used to be the whole gang!"

"Right! But Sharpay has a date." Ryan spoke.

"…Chad and Troy have detention!" Gabriella continued.

"And Taylor has some things to take care of," He said

"Then again, Kelsi has a date with Jason!" She finished.

"So, it's sorta' like only you and me are attending?" Gabriella questioned. "Mhmm…" Was Ryan's reply. They walked slowly out of East High together at this point of the conversation.

"Anyway, what movie this time?" He inquired, leaning against Gabriella's locker door. "Well, we are in the horror theme this week. Last time it was comedy." She replied. "I remember, Chad was laughing so hard that he almost choked on his food." Ryan spoke.

"What food was that anyway?" Gabriella asked. "It was sushi I think." Was his answer. Then they laughed together.

"Oh look- We're here already!" Exclaimed the lovely brunette. "Would you like a ride home in my chariot today my lady?"

He asked in a fake British accent. "Why of course kind sir! Thank you for asking me," She said going along with him.

Gabriella giggled as Ryan opened the door for her. As soon as she sat down, Ryan opened the door to the driver's seat.

* * *

**A/N: **Well? What's the verdict? Please review!! Thanks in advance. This will be continued if I get at least 5 reviews!!

Laine Whitlock


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks for the people who reviewed and read my story!! Say, how's your weekend going everybody? Anyway, get ready for another chapter of Movie Night. Please Review if you read it!! :)

**Disclaimer**: No, I don't own High School Musical. But the plot is mine!!...

* * *

**-****Chapter 2: OVERNIGHT?!**

…Ryan started the engine of his car and drove to Gabriella's house. It was a little silent at first but then, Gabriella spoke up. "When will I go to your house Ryan?" She asked as she fiddled with her messenger bag. "Hmm… You can go when the clock strikes 6 pm." Ryan replied. At the corner of his eye, he can see Gabriella biting her lip to avoid bursting into giggles. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing!" She answered. "Don't nothing me Gabriella Montez." He playfully threatened. "Well… You've got a little spot on your nose Mr. Evans," Then she burst loud, lively laughter. Ryan joined along. "Care to remove it for me?" He asked. "Well, okay." Gabby moved to the edge of her seat and reached the tip of Ryan's nose. The contact made Ryan flinch a bit, after all, he does have a little crush on Gabriella. Okay, not little; a LOT.

"What is it?" He asked. "It's just dirt. Maybe you smudged dirt on your nose while I was busy looking for my phone." She answered. "That's right! I did do that Sherlock!" He joked. They laughed together. They were interrupted a few minutes later by Gabriella's phone. She signaled Ryan to keep quiet. Apparently, her mom was calling her.

"Hello?" Gabriella greeted. Ryan heard muffled sounds of Mrs. Montez voice. "Yes Mom. Okay Mom. Yes. Okay, I'll ask him. Wait a minute." She put down her phone and looked at Ryan. "My mom's working overnight today. She says she doesn't want me to spend the night alone in our house. This is where you come in." She paused. "Ryan. Do you think I could sleep-over at your house tonight?"

"_Gabriella's gonna' sleep-over at the Evans house? Wow! A night alone with Gabriella. Well, technically alone, but my parents don't care about that!!"_

"Ryan? Ryan? You're zoning out!!" She waved her hand in front of his face. "Oh um… y-yeah! S-sure!!" He said shakily. "Is that really okay?" She asked. "Yup! No worries. I'm sure my parents are A-okay with that!"

Gabriella giggled then picked up her phone again. "Mom? Yeah, he says it's fine with him. Yes, AND hi parents. But wait. Can I at least go home and pick up some clothes? And some other stuff?" She voiced out. "Okay, thanks mom. Love you! Bye!!" Then she ended the call.

"So, is it really fine with you?"

"Yep-Yep,"

"Oh look, we're here now." He turned to look at her and gestured for her to get her things. "I really appreciate this Ryan! I'll be back in a fifteen minutes!"

As she walked away, I sighed. _"I wonder what it will be like to be Troy Bolton? Sounds like fun. Hah. Fun because he has Gabriella." _Just then, the brunette damsel's phone rang… again. Ryan doesn't usually care for other people's things. Privacy is a must, he was sure that if someone did it to him, he would be boiling mad. But in cases like this, it might be important. He picked up Gabby's phone.

"A text message from Troy Bolton," He murmured silently. He read the message aloud. "What's up Gabby? Are you with Drama King right now?" He closed the phone. It wasn't his fault that he was given the gift of being a natural actor wasn't it?

He looked up and spotted Gabriella coming back. He smiled at her. _"I must really like her, it's not like me to get off from a sullen mood that easily," _He thought.

Gabriella ran to Ryan's car carrying a medium-sized bag. He opened the door for her. "Montez, you have received a messaged from Troy the Basketball Boy," He announced in a funny formal voice. Gabriella giggled again.

As the dazzling beauty sat on the front seat, Ryan talked. "I'm surprised his cell-phone got past Ms. Darbus,"

"Maybe Ms. Darbus is losing her touch!!" She added. Ryan once again started the engine.

Gabriella opened her phone and read Troy's message. From the frantic movement of her fingers; Ryan could easily tell she was replying a long message to Troy. Ryan steered the wheel to the left and went straight.

"Well, what did he say anyway?" He inquired trying to sound innocent. "Innocence my foot Evans, I know you read this. I know you too well!!" They laughed again.

So the ride was pretty much full of chuckles, giggles and laughter. "We're here!!" Ryan finally said…

* * *

**A/N: **Liked it? Hated it? Review please!!

Laine Whitlock


	3. Author's Note

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey guys! Just so you know, I AM NOT in any way abandoning this story after all the reviews you guys gave to me. I'm _just waiting for four more reviews. _It helps to kick up the creative juices you know. SO yeah. Thanks for reading this anyway!!!

Love You!!!

~Laine Whitlock

_________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
